Goggles and the like are widely used in practicing active outdoor sports such as skiing and driving motorcycles which are movable at considerably high speeds to prevent the eyeballs from direct exposure to the wind and protect the eyes from dust particles suspending in the air.
Further in work factories wherein dust is produced, workers are under an obligation to wear dust-tight protective goggles for preventing dust particles from entering the eyes.
Goggles are widely known which have windshield and dust-tight functions and which comprise an eye protecting hood projecting from lens rims and a thick spongelike cushioning member affixed to the peripheral edge portion of the hood to be brought into contact with the face of the wearer. However, these goggles are bulky and therefore inconvenient to carry about, feel awkward when worn and are actually not in prevalent use except for skiers.
Accordingly, heretofore preferred are eye protecting spectacles of simple construction which merely have an eye protecting hood member 4 inwardly projecting in the form of a fin from the upper sides 14, 14 and outer lateral sides 13, 13 of lens rims 8, 8 as shown in FIG. 6. Nevertheless, since the lens rims 8 and the hood member 4 are integrally molded of rigid synthetic resin, these spectacles have the likelihood of injuring the skin when the projecting end of the rigid hood member 4 is forced against the face around the orbits.
To overcome this drawback, spectacles are made available which comprise a fin-shaped hood member molded of soft synthetic resin and adhered to lens rims of rigid synthetic resin, but there is no suitable adhesive which is capable of perfectly bonding the two materials, i.e., soft synthetic resin and rigid synthetic resin, which are different in characteristics. For this reason, the spectacles are insufficient in bond strength and have the drawback of permitting separation of the hood member from the lens rim if subjected to a great impact during use.
Eye protecting spectacles are therefore proposed which have eye protecting members 4 made of soft leather as seen in FIG. 7. The proposed spectacles comprise hood attaching fins 41 inwardly projecting from specified portions of the upper side 14 and outer lateral side 13 of each lens rim 8, a synthetic leather member fastened to the fins with rivets 42 to form the hood member 4, and a strip 43 of the same synthetic leather as above fastened to the hood member 4 by a rivet 42 with a temple 22 held between the strip and the hood member. However, the eye protecting spectacles require much labor for cutting the synthetic leather and riveting the leather components, and therefore have the drawback of being very expensive to make.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, we have developed an eye protecting device which comprises a spectacle frame of rigid synthetic resin and an eye protecting hood member made of a soft synthetic resin material and firmly joined to the frame in intimate contact therewith without using any adhesive.